An Incident
by lifeblood
Summary: I'm very sorry, but...
1. The Night

Mia's Diary

My Room, Saturday, June 15, 12:04 A.M.

Oh man. I can not believe what I am about to do. The princess of Genovia has totally lost it. I just IMed Michael and I'm positive he thinks I'm crazy, too. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I have to get out. More later.

Michael's Room, Saturday, June 15, 1:26 A.M.

That's it. I have officially gone insane. 

I am lying on the floor of Michael's room in his old camp sleeping bag. It smells like him.

OK, here's what happened: I went to princess lessons as usual this afternoon, and Grandmere just totally went off on me for, like, no reason at all. I mean, she just started yelling at the top of her lungs, in French, at me about nothing at all. 

After that harrowing experience, I get home and find my mom and Mr. G. in a hysterical frenzy because mom started going into labor three months early. As soon as I walked into the door Mr. G. rushed outside with mom in his arms and headed straight to the hospital. Lars asked if he should stay with me, incase something happened, but I told him to go back to the hotel because I needed to be by myself. Then, instead of leaving, he just sat down on the couch and said, "I think that it would be best if I stayed here." Because of that, I had to lock myself in my room until he fell asleep. 

All I wanted was for Michael to hold me and tell me everything was alright. 

I went to my computer and IMed him, asking if it would be OK if I came over to his place. 

It took forever for him to respond, but he said OK. 

What he didn't know was that I would have to sneak out past my bodyguard in order to do it. I had to climb down the fire escape to get out and call a cab.

Fifteen minutes later, I was at his door. 

When Michael opened the door, looking all disheveled and handsome, the first thing he said to me was, "What's wrong, Mia?" 

The second thing he said to me was, "Where's Lars?" 

I really didn't want to stand there and discuss my issues in the hallway, plus I was cold, so I said to him,"Please, Michael, just let me come in." When I said that, he looked very concerned, and a little worried, but he led me inside. 

We went and sat on the couch in the TV room, because I didn't want to wake Lilly up. 

"Michael," I said, almost in tears,"Please, hold me," and I curled up next to him as he put his arms around me. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but I laid my fingers across his lips. 

He pulled me close and whispered into my hair, "I love you, Mia." 

That pushed me over the edge, and I just began to silently cry, sobs shaking my body. 

I guess I really scared him, because he took me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes, and then he began to kiss me. I think he didn't know any other way to get me to stop crying. At any rate, I stopped. 

As soon as I had control of my self I said to him," I'm sorry, Michael, I just didn't know anywhere else to go." 

He looked really concerned now, "Mia, what happened? Please, tell me," his eyes were pleading. 

"I'm sorry," I said again," I…it's just…" 

As I thought about all that had happened, the tears began afresh, but this time I was able to speak, "You know how I went to princess lessons, right? Well, as soon as I got there, Grandmere started going off, and I still have no idea why. And, when I got home, Mom was in premature labor, and Mr. G. took her to the hospital, like, six hours ago, and I haven't heard from them since. Lars is back at the Loft. I don't think that he'd have let me come over, so I had to sneak out the fire escape, and, Michael, I…I'm…I'm really scared, Michael," I whispered," and I don't know why." 

As I said all this he just held me, and didn't say a word, until I was through. 

All he said when I finished was, "I love you, Mia." 

And then, he kissed me, really softly. In between kisses, he wiped away the tears that were still running down my cheeks. 

I couldn't do anything but put my arms around him and hope that tomorrow he would still love me. 

For a while all I could do was sit there. Then I reached up and kissed him. 

All I could think about right then was that I wanted to lose myself in him. I just wanted to never stop kissing him. I leaned back and pulled him down with me. 

For a minute, neither of us realized what was happening. Then Michael pulled back and said breathlessly, "Mia, what…?" 

I didn't even answer him. I just used the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and run my hands over his finely muscled chest and abs. 

He groaned under his breath, and leaned down and kissed me. Deep. 

After that kiss, I finally came to my senses, sort of. 

I pulled away and buried my face in his shoulder, whispering, "Oh, Michael…" He heard the sadness on my voice. 

"I know," he said," We can't. You're not ready." 

We lay there for a minute, and then I felt him rising against my thigh. 

It took a moment for him to realize what his body was doing, but when he did he rolled off me and stood up. He started to blush, and turned around to face away from me, as I sat up. 

Michael turned around and, really fast, leaned down and kissed me lightly, whispering, "Sorry Mia," and he walked out of the room. 

I heard him go into his room and close the door, probably to keep himself from temptation.

As I sat there on the couch, I thought about what I had just done, and what I had almost done. Right as I was starting to get really depressed, sitting there on the Moscovitz's couch, I thought about Michael. He was probably freaking out in his room right about now. 

Now, normally I wouldn't go in Michael's room, but again, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

I decided that I had to find out what he was thinking, no matter what, so I got up and went into his room.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor and head in his hands when I opened his door. 

As I came in he didn't even move or seem to notice that I was there, which really kinda freaked me out. I went and sat down on his floor by his feet, and just leaned back against his bed. 

"Mia, I…er…you…I," he stumbled around for words, "Mia," he took a deep breath, "it's dangerous for you to be here right now." 

I just nodded and put my hand on the floor behind his leg. 

"Mia, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself, if…if anything happens," he sounded worried. Again, I simply nodded, and, knowing it was dangerous, I leaned my head against his knee. 

He drew in a sharp breath, and his entire body stiffened as if he were in pain. I hated hurting him like this, but I had to. 

"Michael," I said quietly," I love you." He seemed to relax a little, but he still didn't move. 

"Thank you," I whispered. At that, he raised his head and looked at me a little curiously. 

"For what?" he asked. 

"For putting up with me, my crap," I said dejectedly. 

He sighed, exasperated, "Mia…never mind." He shook his head and smiled at me. 

"What are we going to do with you?" 

Of course, my very logical and intelligent response was, "Huh?" 

"What are you going to do for the night? If you go home, Lars'll find out that you sneaked out, if you _don't_ go home than Lars'll find out that you sneaked out. Either way you're in it deep." 

"I know." I thought for a second. 

"Couldn't I just stay here? I mean, tomorrow's Saturday, and your parents are at that conference in L.A., so they're not even home, are they? So it's not like they would care," I looked up at Michael questioningly.

He thought a minute. 

Then he said," You could stay. But what about Lilly? If she found that you here when she woke up she'd freak."

"Yeah," I agreed. 

"Couldn't I stay in here, in your room? I mean, on the floor, like, in a sleeping bag or something. That way Lilly'd never know I was here, and…well, we wouldn't have to worry about, well, the other stuff," I began to blush. 

Michael smiled.

"I guess that would work…but what about tomorrow, when you go home? How are you going to explain your, uh, leave of absence?" 

I had to think about that one.

"Well, Mom and Mr. G. probably won't be home, so that won't be a problem, but I've no idea what to say to Lars. I'll just have to wing it, I guess."

"He won't be happy," Michael warned.

"Too bad." I really didn't care.

"C'mon, let's get you set up, I'm beat."

So, now I'm here, and I'm really not very sleepy, so I'm writing this down with my pen that has a light on it, so I won't disturb Michael, who is trying to get to sleep. 

I can fully tell that he is awake and watching me. For one thing, I can see the light from my pen reflecting off his eyes.

Whatever.


	2. The Day

A/N: This chapter is a litte short, but it is very important to the story, so bear with me here, and the first part of this chapter is not in diary format. 

FYI: I wasn't trying to write like Meg Cabot. I can't do that. So for anyone who is complaining, that's too bad. 

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm flattered, and it means a lot to me. Rosie, you suck ;P!

Disclaimer: If it were mine, you wouldn't find it here.

Key: ~...~ -thinking 

"..." -spoken/written words

Mia put down her journal and looked up at Michael from her place on the floor. "Michael, go to sleep." He sighed. 

"I can't." 

"Michaellook, don't make this harder than it already is. Just go to sleep." She rolled over. For a minute he watched her form silhouetted in the darkness, as she drifted into sleep. 

~God, I'm hopeless~ he thought, and listened to her regular, even breathing. 

~Why would she even like a guy like me? She's so innocent and pure. Not like me. I can't even be in the same room as her without wanting her. Stop it Moscovitz! Or you'll really get yourself into trouble.~ 

He groaned and sat up. He stole a glance at Mia's sleeping form. ~God, she's beautiful.~ He sighed. ~I gotta stop this.~ 

He climbed out of his bed and went into the bathroom. He turned the sink faucet on full cold and stuck his head under the water.

~Well, I'm freezing and wet, but at least I won't be stupid.~

Michael's Secret Journal

Saturday, June 15, 5:03 A.M.

Well, I got no sleep last night, but at least I wasn't stupid. Well, I was stupid, but at least I didn't do something that I couldn't fix. 

Mia stayed over last night, in my room.

My girlfriend spent the night, in MY room. Okay, so she slept on the floor in my old sleeping bag (she insisted), but still, there was a hot girl sleeping in my room last night. 

And it was all I could to keep from taking her in my arms and laying her down on my bed. God, I'm so primitive sometimes. 

I disgust myself. 

The tricky thing is going to be figuring out how to keep Lilly from finding out. And how to get Mia home without being missed. I think that I've got a plan that'll work though. 


	3. What Happened That Morning Part 1

A/N: First off, thanks bunches and bunches to all of you who reviewed. You inspire me to keep writing this fic. :-) Secondly, I'm glad you guys like my writing style, I wasn't sure about it, cause it's different from the book, etc., etc

Thirdly, If you guys are skittish about sensitive subjects, then I would suggest that you exit out of this page right now. Don't complain, I warned you. Fourth off (???), I really, really, really need ideas for this fic. I need to figure out where I'm going to take this, and I'd like input from you guys, after all, you are the one who make this worth while. And I'm sorry this isn't as long as I'd like, but it'll have to do.

Disclaimer: If it were mine, you wouldn't find it here.

Key: ~~ thinking

"" spoken words

FYI: the first part of this chapter isn't in diary format.

"Mia. Mia. Mia, wake up."

Michael was shaking her shoulder gently.

"Mmmmsleepy. G'way." She rolled away from him.

Michael leaned down and kissed her gently. Mia's eyes flew open, and Michael pulled away. 

"Morning, sleepyhead." He smiled.

Mia smiled back, "Good morning. Wait, Michael, what time is it? The sun's barely up."

"I know, sorry, but you've got to get up. And it's five-fifteen in the morning, on Saturday, the fifteenth of June. C'mon, up you go." He reached down and lifted her to her feet.

"Michael!" she shrieked.

"Keep it down, do you want to wake Lilly up?" he hissed.

"Sorry," she whispered, clinging to him, "but I don't have anything on underneath this bag."

"Crimeny, Thermopolis, did you really have to tell me that?" Michael groaned under his breath.

"What? Oh." She blushed. "Sorry."

"Never mind. Just get dressed. I'll be back in a minute." Michael released her and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Michael went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and got in. 

It was ice cold.

-------

As soon as the door closed behind Michael, Mia stepped out of the sleeping bag and sat down in his bed. 

~This is way too early to be up. Although, I could get used to being woken up like that.~ She grinned.

She heard the water turn on in the bathroom. ~Well, I guess I have a few minutes before I have to get dressed.~

Mia lay back on Michael's bed, thinking that it smelled good. ~I'll just lay here for a minute.~ she thought. 

-------

Michael walked to the door of his bedroom and knocked lightly, whispering, "Mia, are you dressed?"

No response.

"Mia? MIA?" 

He opened the door and stepped in, worried that something had happened to her. He stopped short as he saw Mia on his bed, asleep. 

Naked.

~My God, she's gorgeous. Stop it Moscovitz! Step into the room and close the door. Don't touch her. Just wake her up and get her to put some clothes on. Quit staring at her! Do something, Moscovitz!~

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking that if his heart were beating any faster it would explode.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling. "Mmm."

Mia sat up and opened her eyes. Michael was standing in the middle of the room, staring at her. "What?" 

"Uh, you, uh, should, uh, p-probably g-get d-d-dressed now, M-Mia." Turning beet red.

"Huh?" Mia looked down, "Oh!" she turned even redder than Michael. "I must have fallen asleep," she murmured, scanning the floor of his room, trying to remember where she'd put her clothes the night before. 

"I gathered as much," he said wryly. Suddenly Michael grinned, as he watched Mia slip into her clothes, which she'd found shoved underneath his desk.

"Y'know, Thermopolis, if we didn't have to get you home right now, we could have some fun," he looked at her, expecting that she'd be shocked. 

Instead, she laughed and threw a pillow at him, saying, "You perve!" As she was fastening her pants, she forced herself to keep a straight face, "But, believe me, the thought crossed my mind." She laughed again at the look of utter and complete shock on her boyfriend's face. ~I wish I had a camera.~ she thought.

Completely dressed, now, Mia turned and looked him full in the face. "What?"

"My cold shower is rapidly loosing its effect." Now it was Mia's turn to grin. "Well now," she said, fully taking in his appearance for the first time. He was covered in nothing but a towel wrapped at the waist, with his longish hair still dripping wet, causing little rivulets of water to run down his front into his towel. 

"Michael, if you don't hurry up and get dressed not only am I going to be in trouble, but _I _might need a cold shower as well."

Michael's eyes went round with shock and disbelief. "Well, I guess I did all that worrying for nothing." 

"Worrying?" queried Mia.

"About how disgusted you would be with me if you could read my mind at certain moments," he clarified, "I had always assumed that you, in your innocence, would be repulsed by my libido." 

The atmosphere in the room became somber for a moment, as Mia replied, "Just because I'm not willing to compromise my innocence doesn't mean that I don't have to fight to control myself like you do." 

Suddenly she grinned, moving with lightning speed toward Michael, "Like now, I just lost." She raised an eyebrow as she stepped back with what had been his only covering, Michael's towel, in her hand.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" he asked, trying to reach for the towel that Mia held effectively out of his reach. "Turnabout is fair play. Now get some clothes on, while I sit back and enjoy the view," ordered Mia.

Michael stepped back and mock saluted her, "Yes ma'am!" but he was blushing madly as he turned to pull a pair of boxers out of his dresser drawer. 

-------

Mia's Diary

On The Subway, Going Back To The Loft, Saturday, June 15, 6:10 A.M.

Well, I finally left the Moscovitz's apartment, after witnessing the extremely enjoyable sight of Michael Moscovitz going from naked to fully clothed in under ten minutes. He he. He's so cute when he's blushing. 

Anyways, I'm on my way back to the Loft. Michael filled me in on his brilliant plan to get me back home without getting into trouble. Lets just say the Monsieur Michael Moscovitz can be very devious and sly when he has reason to. I just hope that he's as good an actor. Well, we're here. I hope this works


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am very sorry but I will not be continuing this story. I am not happy with the direction that it is heading in, and quite frankly, I don't have the desire to continue it.  
  
I will be removing the previous chapters within the next few days. I will repost this story if and when I find time to rewrite it. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You have been great.  
  
May the blessings of the fates be upon you all,  
  
lifeblood 


End file.
